


Mutual Understanding

by InvisibleGlue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Asexual!Sid, Copious amounts of touching, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Worker!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleGlue/pseuds/InvisibleGlue
Summary: Aesexual Sid already knows he's weird for not liking sex but what he does like ends up being even weirder, at least in the sense that he can't find anyone that will help him out. Until Tanger mentions a club.





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely WIP fic, will be adding & making changes as I go, not sure where it's headed yet. Constructive criticism always welcome. 
> 
> Tumblr - skinnersmile.tumblr.com

Tanger raised his eyebrow as he handed over the black business card. Sid wondered if he'd get a smart-ass comment too or a look of pity. Tanger refrained from both and he guesses this is why Sid came to him instead of any of the others. Besides he'd have to give up how he even has the card in the first place, so he's not really in a position to judge Sid right now. 

Sid thanks him with a nod and a clap on the shoulder and heads for the door that'll take him to his car. 

As he sits outside the club, taking deep breaths steeling his nerves later on that night he wished for the hundredth thousandth time that he could be normal. Have normal interests in other people, be attracted to normal things, be turned on by normal events. But Sid's never been normal a day in his life. Sitting here isn't going to make things any better, he purposefully had come here to get out of his head so he takes one last deep breath and reaches for the door handle. 

Once at the front of the line a massive burly bouncer takes his money and ID and Sid is extremely grateful that he doesn't linger on the name on the card. He guesses they must receive a lot of important people through these doors, all wishing to remain anonymous. People who were aware but left him alone were worth they’re weight in gold. 

"First time here?" The bouncer asks. 

Sid wants to quip back 'That obvious, huh?' To dispel the tension but he doesn't think the guy will appreciate the backchat. He quickly nods and exposes his wrist for the bright red wristband, glancing at the poster of the different colours he sees that red is reserved for first timers or looking only. Green is for Versatile, Yellow for Dom, Blue for Sub and Purple for workers. 

He didn't know that there would be workers, are they just security or do they actually participate? He gets his answer as soon as he's inside as he sees a purple clad wrist enthusiastically groping someone's ass right off to the left of the doorway. The patron doesn't look like he'll be complaining anytime soon. Well, that answers that then. 

Sid makes a beeline for the bar, screw every report that said he has nerves of steel when facing down an opponant he wants liquid courage and he wants it now. Cognitively he thinks that with lowered inhibitions he'll be relaxed enough to maybe participate. He knows his wristband says otherwise but surely there's no harm in dipping his toes in the pool, right? 

He knocks back the first drink but sips the second a little slower, arm resting on the bar he turns around and surveys the room. It's pretty crowded, there's some dancing, some mingling, some seriously heavy making out but nothing more than that. He knows people don't actually scene in the middle of the dancefloor but he thought there'd be some hints. So far, it's quite tame, which Sid is really pleased by. He knows he's tastes don't fit in with the usual BDSM community but if what he's seeing so far carries on he's hoping to be pleasantly surprised by others people. 

It's not too long before someone approaches him. He tries not to be cocky by thinking he's that attractive that he warrants people queueing to chat him up but also silently dreads that he hasn't been recognised. He'd done a little research and most clubs like this agree that everyone leaves their identities at the door, that everyone else has as much to lose as him. 

The guy is about the same height as Sid, dusty blonde hair and eyebrow piercing that Sid doesn't really like. He can't afford to be picky though so he puts on his welcoming media smile and introduces himself. 

He doesn't get a name in return but the guy does start running his fingers down Sid's cheekbone, under his jaw, just tilting his head upwards slightly. The fingers carry on down the side of his neck and Sid shivers, this is exactly what he came here for, he can't believe the guy can read him that well. As the fingers start to move up his neck again the guy whispers into Sid's ear 

"I would love to see you on your knees choking on my dick or how about taking my cock over and over again till you can't see straight, hmmm?" 

It's like a bucket of water crashes over him. He mutters his apologies and speed walks to the exit. What was he thinking of course the people here would be into sex it's a fucking sex club. Seriously how dense was he? He slows his pace and resolves to just watch for the rest of the night, heads back to the bar, creepy guy long gone and has a bright idea. The barman looks a little oddly at him but Sid is well used to those kinds of looks and uncaps the marker. Taking his wristband off he writes NO SEX three times around the wristband and puts it back on. Throwing the marker back to the barman in exchange for another drink and he holes up in the corner of the bar for an unsatisfying night. He'll be glad he's done this after, explored this avenue but it's definitely seeming like it's not going to work. Which is a shame because there weren't really many other options after this. 

He watches couples pair up, sometimes small groups and head over to the dark doorway at the back of the club, a couple more bodyguards watching out for the couples, seemingly asking a couple of questions and giving them a little speech before sending them on their way. 

Sid lets his mind wander. Picks out guys he likes the look of, imagining them coming over sweet talking him, running their hands up his arms, scratching at the back of his neck making him shiver. Letting them lead him to the back rooms, fully aware in the knowledge that he won't be pressured into sex. It's a nice place to be sometimes, his head and if this club isn't going to work out he doesn't feel too guilty imagining things how he wants them especially if he's not coming back here. 

He must have been daydreaming a little too long because now there's a tall guy a few seats away from him at the bar just looking. He's dressed all in black which confuses Sid surely, you’d want to stand out in a place like this. He can't see the guys wristband but he knows his is visible. He's had it on display ever since he wrote on it, probably why everyone's been giving him a wide berth. 

But this guy's seen it and isn't running for the hills so Sid sends him a cautious smile and that seems to do the trick. The guys picks up his drink and moves around the bar closer to Sid. Up close the guy could be mistaken for a boxer, wonky nose, fat lips, big wide eyes but once he smiles Sid knows he could never harm a fly, which is a curious thing to find in a BDSM club.

"How's your night going? Enjoying yourself?" The guy asks. 

Sid's a little more cautious this time arounds, even with the words on his wristband and with the guys megawatt smile. 

"Good, thanks. Yours?" He replies. 

"Fine, fine. Same old stuff" as he flashes a purple wristband towards Sid. Ah, so he's a worker. Makes sense if he's bored by the place already, Sid doesn't think it's much past ten. He wonders if he's allowed to make requests of the workers, if they are here to service the patron's or just to mingle. Are they allowed to experiment? 

"Can ask questions you know" the guy grins. Sid blushes, caught out and tries to frame his question in the most non-offensive way possible. He really doesn't want to scare this guy off, so far everything he's seen is ticking boxes. 

"um...are we allowed..Er I mean is it possible to.." He clears his throat while the guy looks at him with a fond look on his face, no sign of impatience. 

"Can I ask you to do things with me?" Jesus Sid, he thinks, could he have been any more blunt? 

The guy nods, smile not fading an inch. 

"Yes, can do things with you or to you or can do things to me. We talk about it before then if both happy we can get room in the back. Have to stay safe, protect both of us." 

"Of course, of course" Sid readily agrees, he feels like he's hit the jackpot. He knows what he wants is weird but it's by no means unsafe. He hopes he as a chance with this guy. Speaking of.. 

"What's your name? I'm Sid" 

"Can use Geno for now, easier for non-Russians" 

Wow, that one sailed over his head, he thought there was an accent in there somewhere but the guy's no Geno's English had been excellent so he hadn't really noticed it. Maybe Sid really is that dense, he's definitely been accused of it before. 

"Geno it is then." He knows it's polite to offer to buy him a drink but the guy works here and if they're about to go into the back he really doesn't want to be drunk. Geno seemed to appreciate him getting straight to the point before so he tries again. There really is no way of beating around the bush when you have to tell someone you don’t want to have sex. He really hoped Geno isn't offended. 

"So, I'd really like to keep things simple, just start off slow as I don't really know you. I'm not interested in sex as you've probably already seen but I really like to be touched. Just stroking on my arms, my back, neck etc, maybe some brushes, one day I'd like to be tied up too. I like praise and being good and I've never done it but I think I'd like fingers in my mouth and kissing, lots of kissing." 

Geno listens carefully, nodding along and by the end Sid is only a little worried that'll he'll say no. He's not smiling anymore, more of a concentrating face on which is encouraging. Sid hates laying himself out but he supposes that's what you have to do to get your needs met. 

"I think it all sounds good, would love to help you out. Think you can be good for me?" Geno's head tilts on the last phrase, smirk back in place and geez the guy hasn't even touched him yet and Sid is already leaning forward into his space ready to agree to anything. 

"I really want to be" he says when he finds words again. 

Geno skims his fingers over the inside of Sid's wrist, takes his hand and leads them over to the darker corner of the club. Drinks forgotten, Sid tries not to focus too hard on Geno's giant hands. He thinks he doesn't really need fantasies anymore as this is about to happen for real. He should be more nervous, more apprehensive but somehow he feels secure with Geno. The protection of the club's rules, the lines Geno has to stay inside to keep his job and Sid's own requests. When they approach the bouncers they take a quick glance over the two of them and then turn their attention on Sid. Sid tries not to panic, he hasn't done anything wrong he thinks. 

"This man coercing you into doing anything you don’t want to?" He indicates at Geno. 

"No, no, I asked him" 

"Either of you drunk or high?" 

Sid vehemently shakes his head, catching Geno doing the same. 

"Ok here’s condoms, lube and the big red button by the door alerts us out here that you're in trouble. We'll come in and remove you press it. Otherwise, enjoy your night" 

Sid silently guffaws at thelube and condoms they will not be needing but he does like the idea of the emergency button. He really hoped he won't have to use it. 

After a few turns down some dark corridors and surprisingly little noise they arrive at door 7. Geno opens it wide for him and follows in afterwards. 

Sid heads straight for the bed, sitting down on the edge. He's glad there isn't any machinery or props in here. Maybe Geno picked this room out specifically, it's a nice thought. 

Geno starts off sitting next to him. Sid doesn't really know what's supposed to happen next but he knows he really wants to try kissing Geno. He leans in, closing his eyes but Geno places his thumb and finger on his chin and gently pushes him away. Before Sid can even panic Geno's whispering to him. 

"Think you can only have kisses if you show me you good for me. Then maybe can give you reward, kisses after maybe fingers to suck on too?" 

Sid swears he doesn't make a noise and he nods his acceptance. 

"Can take shirt off, maybe jeans and shoes, just be comfortable. Have safeword?" 

As Sid shucks his clothes he thinks over which word he can use, something simple and easy to remember but something he doesn't particularly like but doesn't scare him. 

"Summer" he decides on. Looking away so as not to feel embarrassed by it. Who the fuck chooses a safe word because of the lack of Hockey in that season. 

Geno guides his face back towards his and Sid focuses in on him. 

"Just going to start with touching, then maybe some small tasks then kisses. Sounds good?" 

Sid's going to give himself CTE from nodding so hard. He should use his words more. 

Geno starts with his wrists again, gently strokes, almost feather like touches moving into firmer presses. Geno's cataloguing his reactions and Sid hopes he picks up that he likes the lighter touches, like when they make him shiver or being him out in goose bumps. 

He moves up the inside of his forearms, fingers a mirror image of themselves on both his arms. Sid's eyes flutter shut and he can't help leaning forward a little. 

Geno whispers softly 

"Stay still Sid." 

Sid becomes a rock but he relaxes into it instead of bracing against it. 

The fingers move up onto the inside of his upper arm, skin so tender there. He's not ticklish there but he can't help the little squirm he does. Reminders of trainer's hands on him there that he doesn't really want right now, 

Geno doesn’t chastise him for moving, just moves onto Sid's sides. Geno's fingers are barely skimming his skin, just breezing up and down his sides. He gives a full body shiver and relaxes even more, can feel him slipping deeper down. 

Geno asks him gently to lie on his stomach then, quickly checking in on him as well. Sid manages a humming sound and flops forward. 

Geno moves his fingers up and down his back then, drawing patterns, shapes, possibly letters. Sid's currently floating on a cloud he can't be expected to follow along with letters and words especially if they’re not even in English. 

He spends a lot of time working on Sid's back, goosebumps appearing at the very start. Sid shivers a few more times at Geno's soft and delicate fingers. He feels like his skin is something precious, breakable, he's being touched with such care. 

After a while Geno must sense that Sid is close to falling asleep and as much as he wants kisses he could really just fall into dreamland for a while. He doesn't think he's every been this comfortable and relaxed and he regularly get massages and sleeps in a queen bed with a stupidly high thread count sheets. 

There's a tap on his shoulder the firmest touch he's had all night. Sid blearily forces his head round to the light. 

"Can sit up for me now. Cross legs, be comfortable" 

Sid arranges himself then Geno arranges himself in front of him. 

When Geno starts scratching at the back of his neck he feels like whatever strings were left on him have all been cut at once. He aches to lean forward, rest his head on Geno's shoulder and close his eyes. But he remembered that his task is to keep still and watching Geno's face watch his feels important. Like he should remember this. 

Geno must see him trying to stay focused because the next thing he says is 

"So good for me Sid, I know you want to sleep but you fight it, stay focused on me. So proud Sid you so good. " 

Sid just beams, fireworks going off inside him. 

"Think maybe you like fingers?" 

Sid doesn't have a response for that so with heavy eyes still staring at Geno he lets his mouth drop open and takes Geno's two fingers inside. Gently sucking, letting himself drool all over them. He loves this, loves having a task, love having his mouth full not having to feel ashamed that he doesn't want it to be a dick. 

He doesn’t know when Geno's eyes went so dark, so intense but they're like staring into the abyss and Sid just wants to jump into them. 

The scratching at his neck moves around to behind his ears, then over the shell, tracing the crevices inside and repeating over and over. Sid is made of strong stuff but this makes him a puddle of goo, eyes falling shut against his will. 

He slowly stops sucking the fingers in his mouth and as if Geno is reading his mind he gently brings Sid's focus back onto him. Never letting him drift too far away, always keeping him close. 

"So good Sid, you really like, don’t you?" 

Sid just hums, brain cells in a coma. 

"Think maybe you awake enough for kisses?" 

Well there's the button that wakes them all up, brain back online Sid just about begs for it. 

"Yes, please, was I good? Can I kiss you now?" He says in a hurry, already leaning forward. 

"So good, my good Sid." 

Sid just melts into the kiss, it's slow and filthy and wet. Lips and tongues sliding over each other, messy as hell and Sid loves it. Could stay here all day, who the fuck needs Hockey when you can have this. 

When they finally come up for air, Geno puts a little distance between them. Sid tries not to be too clingy but he still wants to be touching him so he settles for a hand on Geno's bent knee in front of him. 

"How you feel?" Geno asks. 

"So good, really really good" Sid hopes he doesn’t sound drunk or too out of it. 

"Can spend a little more time with you then have to go, sorry" 

Geno wishes he could spend all night here with Sid, he bets he loves cuddling could wrap him around Geno like an octopus and just be. But he gets paid to mingle to fulfil his clients wishes. They're going to be way more perverted than Sid's innocent touching then but he writes it off as work. This was not work tonight, he'd do this for free. 

"Can I come back? I have more ideas, things I want to try if that's ok. If I find some skin safe paints, would you paint my back? Or tie my hands up and put a blindfold on me so I don't know where you're going to touch me. Or..." 

"Yes Sid" Geno interrupts "would love for you to come back, I do all these things for you and more." 

Sid feels Geno's big hands oppressively worm against his neck and sighs into the touch of Geno stroking his cheekbone. 

Geno presses a light kiss to his lips and pulls away slowly. Helps him stand up, passes his clothes and waits till Sid is ready. 

They walk out into the club silently but when they get there Sid is accosted by all the new stimuli again. Feels himself start to tense and he doesn't want that at all, wants to stay in the relaxed state that Geno put him in for as long as possible. 

So when Geno says 

"Can stay longer if you like but I have to go now." 

Sid's already decided to leave. Even if he was feeling alright, he doesn't want to see Geno with anyone else. Which is completely absurd, this is his job, but it still stings a little. 

He squeezes Geno's hand as hard as he dares, bores into his eyes as he mouths Thank-you over the din of the music. 

Geno leans down and kisses his cheek and watches him leave. If Sid turns around at the door to catch his eye and finds him staring back, well that's for him to know and his bosses to hopefully never find out. 

Sid sees Geno watching him as he's at the door and can't help but think that he's entirely fucked, this time not in the way he's been avoiding for his whole life.


End file.
